Backup and restore systems store and recover electronic documents. Digital data that represent certain physical elements in a computer, however, may still not have the ability of recoverability. For instance, digital data that may represent physical items such as physical cash may be transferable among different computer systems belonging to different organizations, but usually are not recoverable.